It's Covered By A Thin Wall
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: [Update! 1.8k words] Minseok merasa kalau hidupnya tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, kalau dia pikir. Tapi ternyata? / Centric!Minseok AU!AllChara / review juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

**[– pervvyrara present –]**

**It's Covered By A Thin Wall**

**Centric!Minseok**

**T**

**Warn! AU, Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan-_-v**

Summary : _[pervvyrara present!] Minseok merasa kalau hidupnya tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, kalau dia pikir. Tapi ternyata?_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti bukan hari baik bagi Kyungsoo. Terpontang-panting sana sini, tapi hasilnya yang dapat Baekhyun, teman sekamarnya. Tapi hampir setiap akhir pekan Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan hari buruk, dan itu karena seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Minseok hanya menelengkan kepala mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo malam itu. Ia hampir menghabiskan persediaan tisu Minseok hanya jika Minseok baru _kali ini_ bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Dan beginilah aku berakhir setiap akhir pekan," Kyungsoo mengakhiri sesi _menuangkan segala kekesalannya_ pada Minseok. Tidak semua apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan pada Minseok 100 persen sama. Tapi mereka semua memiliki beberapa inti yang sama.

Di mulai dari Kyungsoo yang bekerja. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menawarinya bantuan. Dan berakhir dengan upah yang di ambil sendiri oleh Baekhyun. _Sungguh tragis_, pikir Minseok. _Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar dia di permainkan_, lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari teman sekamar yang lain, Baekhyun tidak baik untukmu," Minseok menasehatinya untuk yang ke– eum... mungkin seratus atau lebih, Kyungsoo berujar dengan sedikit sesegukan, "Tapi dia baik mau membantuku."

_Baik dari mana? Membantumu lalu mengambil upah mu?_ Minseok tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Enam hari bersama tugas dan sehari bersama _makhluk penipu_. Kalau Minseok jadi Kyungsoo, sudah dia tendang makhluk sejenis Byun Baekhyun ke angkasa luar.

Minseok menghela napas jengah. _Percuma menasehatinya setiap dia bercerita_, pikirnya. _Kalau dia tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun gemar menipunya_, lanjutnya.

Jadi Minseok beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya. Membuat secangkir coklat panas. Ia mulai berpikir kalau kepintaran Kyungsoo tidak ingin tercampur dengan kehidupan sehari-hari kecuali pada mata pelajaran kuliahnya.

"Ini untukmu, untuk menenangkan saja." Minseok menyodorkan coklat panas yang di wadahi cangkir bermotif _hexagon_. Kyungsoo mengambil alih cangkir yang ada di tangan Minseok. Mengucapkan kata terimakasih lalu mulai menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Minseok juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hidupnya. Lima hari dengan kelas, satu hari dengan Luhan, dan satu malam bersama Kyungsoo. Hampir bertahun-tahun Minseok seperti ini setelah ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia kadang– juga merutuki kesehariannya. Tidak terlalu pintar dan tidak terlalu bodoh. Dan menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis tidak ada dalam catatan hidupnya. Semua berubah begitu saja saat Luhan memasuki hidupnya– sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, _hyung_." Kyungsoo pamit dan membungkuk di depan pintu rumah Minseok. Minseok mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata tidak apa-apa. _Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, setiap akhir pekan saja selalu begini_, ringisnya.

Minseok masuk ke dalam, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia menumpu lengan kanan di keningnya. Memikirkan lagi hidupnya yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh seperti Kyungsoo, lagipula apa yang perlu ia eluhkan?

Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak perlu mengeluh kan? Semua ada walaupun yah, tidak semalang hidup Kyungsoo yang tiap Minggu hanya ditipu oleh teman sekamarnya sendiri.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

Bel rumah Minseok berbunyi mengagetkan Minseok dari tidurannya. Ia menggerutu. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Minseok melihat dari kamera pengintai dan menemukan Luhan sedang berdiri di sana. Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini?

"Ada apa, Lu?" Minseok menyerbu Luhan dengan pelukan sebelum bertanya. Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung."

Jadi Minseok membawanya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu dan ia pergi ke dapur unruk membuat teh hangat. Luhan hanya menurut dan duduk dengan tenang di sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari mu?" Minseok kembali membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua buah cangkir di atasnya. Ia menaruh nampan itu di meja. Minseok duduk dan menghadap Luhan.

"Tidak." Minseok mengernyit dengan Luhan yang terlihat– malas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan seharian ini.

"Kenapa?" Minseok memaksa. Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi ia menghembuskan napas lelah. Minseok menatap lekat Luhan. Sepertinya tanpa di jelaskan oleh Luhan, Minseok tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai di rumahnya.

"Pasti Jongin lagi," gumam Minseok murung. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lagi, merutuki kakinya yang tiba-tiba membawanya ke rumah Minseok saat ia dan Jongin ada _sedikit_ masalah.

"Maaf," cicit Luhan. Minseok menelengkan kepala.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sudah wajar kalau kalian sebagai kekasih ada masalah–," Minseok menjeda. Luhan menahan napasnya.

"–dan mungkin itu karena aku, iya kan?"

Dan inilah masalah Minseok dari setelah ia mengenal Luhan. Menjadi kekasih gelap. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak pernah mengeluhkannya, pada Kyungsoo, apalagi pada Luhan sendiri.

"Bukan, kok." Elak Luhan. Minseok menelengkan kepala lagi, membantah elakan Luhan.

"Sampai kapan ya, Lu? Aku pasti bisa bertahan selama apapun itu, tapi Jongin?" Minseok menerawang langit-langit rumahnya. Seolah benda itu jadi lebih menarik daripada _frost_ _ice_ Luhan. Aura canggung tiba-tiba melingkupi ruang tamu Minseok.

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Minseok untuk yang satu itu.

"...entahlah." Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Ia menunduk dalam sedangkan Minseok tetap pada kegiatannya. Lalu ia tersenyum mendengar Luhan menjawab dengan ragu. Minseok pasti tahu waktu-waktu seperti itu bisa kapan saja terjadi. Tapi ia memilih untuk mengikuti skenario Tuhan yang sudah Ia tulis pada kertas putih milik Minseok.

"Putuskan aku lebih cepat, aku tahu setelah ini kau tidak membutuhkanku."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Minseok hingga ia berbicara seperti itu. Ia berbicara seolah-olah itu mudah baginya. Tapi ya beginilah Minseok.

Kali ini Luhan menelengkan kepalanya. Tidak setuju dengan ucapan Minseok barusan.

"Aku tidak setuju,"

Minseok tetap tersenyum meski hatinya tidak kuat. Tunggu, _apa ia punya hati?_

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menduakan Jongin denganku?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menduakan Jongin. Bahkan dengan Minseok.

"Berhenti membahas ini," Luhan merasa dirinya di pojokkan oleh Minseok walaupun maksud Minseok untuk membuat Luhan memutuskan keputusannya lebih awal.

"Jika tidak ingin, kenapa kau tidak mencoba jauh denganku? Bertemu denganku sama saja membuatmu jatuh pada pilihan yang aneh. Kau tidak akan lepas dariku jika dari awal kau tidak melakukannya. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun aku dan kau bertahan. Kau ingin apa lagi selain putus, Lu?"

Minseok berujar pelan. Air matanya tidak menetes untuk sekarang. Minseok bahkan bertanya-tanya apa dia memiliki air mata untuk menangisi hal-hal _sepele_ seperti ini?

"Aku tidak tahu, Min." Luhan menunduk makin dalam. Minseok melepaskan pandangannya dari langit-langit dan menatap Luhan dengan banyak kata yang tidak bisa Minseok sampaikan begitu saja di mata _huzel chocolate_-nya. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang dagu Luhan dan mengarahkan tepat ke wajahnya. _Frost ice _dan _huzel chocolate_ beradu pandang.

"Kau lebih memilih Jongin, Lu..." Luhan tersentak, tapi tidak dengan Minseok. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa hanya Jongin yang mengisi _frost ice_ itu. Hanya Jongin yang ada di setiap sudut pandang manapun Luhan melihat. Hanya Jongin. _Hanya_... Jongin. Tidak dirinya. Tidak _huzel chocolate_-nya. Minseok sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku tida–," Minseok menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir Luhan. _Huzel chocolate_-nya menyipit, hanya meninggalkan beberapa inchi untuk Luhan lihat ke dalam sana. Minseok tersenyum... sedih?

"Berhenti mengelak dan lihatlah pada kenyataan. Berhentilah jadi pecundang dan selesaikan ini semua karena Jongin menunggu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa semenyedihkan ini, tapi selama bertahun-tahun kita berhubungan, selama itu juga aku mengamatimu, mengamati hidupmu, mengamati keseharianmu. Kau tahu kekasih gelap hanya akan menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Jongin. Itu terlihat jelas di mata mu yang indah, tertutupi dengan dinding tipis yang tak dapat Jongin lihat, tapi aku bisa.." Minseok berbicara tanpa melepas kontak pandang mereka. Membiarkan Luhan membaca semuanya dari _huzel chocolate_-nya yang kini _rapuh_ tidak tertopang.

"Aku tidak tahu sesakit apa Jongin ketika dia tahu kita seperti ini, aku tidak tahu, Lu..." nada Minseok makin pelan. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya bergetar dan darahnya mengalir dengan deras di dalam sana. Tapi ia tidak tahu, kenapa itu malah membuatnya terasa seperti... _tersayat_?

"Aku tidak tahu apa Jongin bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa jika kau lebih memilih aku, aku... aku tidak tahu..." Minseok terisak. Memikirkan ia ada di posisi Jongin saat ini. Apa akan sesakit dan semenyedihkan dari ini? Jongin adalah pemuda yang baik. Dan Minseok _bukan_. Jadi bukankah lebih pantas Jongin daripada dirinya?

Tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Kumohon, berhenti..."

Minseok menatapnya sedih. Luhan terlihat kusut di matanya. Minseok tahu tidak seharusnya ia memojokkan Luhan saat keadaan seperti ini, saat dia ada masalah dengan Jongin.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti, maka kau juga harus berhenti memainkan permainan bodohmu ini denganku,"

Minseok merasakan ada yang memberontak di dalam tubuhnya. Apakah jiwanya? Ataukah hatinya? Minseok merasa ia tidak rela, itu saja.

Luhan tidak menyahut balik ucapan Minseok. Jadi ia melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya. Mengenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Keputusanku mutlak, Lu. Maaf..." Minseok mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Luhan malam ini. Luhan pamit tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun cangkir yang berisi teh yang sudah disediakan Minseok. Dan Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan. Mereka berpisah tanpa ada yang mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal atau apapun itu. Hanya suara hewan malam yang terdengar. Mengiringi Luhan dan Minseok berpisah seolah suara mereka adalah melodi perpisahan.

Minseok menatap punggung Luhan.

_Ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir aku menjalani kesalahan seperti ini._

_Percintaanku ternyata lebih buruk dari yang kukira._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku yang meminta maaf dan lebih memilih mengalah._

_Padahal sudah jelas _huzel chocolate_ ini lebih menginginkan sang _frost ice_ untuk tinggal._

_Tapi kenapa...?_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara present's ||

-o0o-

Minseok mencoret tanggal kemarin. Terhitung sudah hampir dua tahun ia hanya sendiri tanpa Luhan. Dan Minseok cukup bangga dengan itu.

"_Hyung_! Cepat selesaikan tugasnya dan kita harus berangkat! Prof. Im akan marah jika kita tidak cepat-cepat!" orang yang berteriak pada Minseok itu Zhang Yixing namanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Minseok memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen saja. Rumahnya ia kembalikan ke kedua orangtuanya. Dan ia mulai mengenal Yixing– atau Lay, sejak Jongdae memperkenalkan mereka dan berakhir Yixing menawari apartemennya yang dekat dengan kampus mereka. Dan oh, Minseok baru tahu kalau Yixing satu jurusan dengannya– _Sejarah_.

"Sebentar lagi! Ah– Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" Minseok menyandang tas sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan Yixing. Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya tepat di samping Minseok dengan tetap fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa gulungan itu, kan?" Minseok membuka percakapan. Yixing meneleng dan tetap fokus pada ponselnya.

"Dasar," gumam Minseok tidak habis pikir dengan Yixing. Ia meraih _handle_ pintu dan mulai membukanya. Membiarkan dirinya dan Yixing keluar sebelum menutupnya kembali.

BLAM.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara present's ||

-o0o-

Minseok ber-_high five_ dengan Yixing setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kelas prof. Im. Tugas mereka mendapat nilai A plus.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Yixing memeluk tubuh Minseok yang lebih pendek beberapa inchi. Minseok tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja kita berhasil!" serunya balik. Kelas prof. Im semester 6 _successed!_ _Tinggal menunggu semester 7 dan mengerjakan skripsi lalu wisuda_, pikir Minseok.

"_Hyung_! Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu membeli _beanie_ apapun yang kau mau!" tiba-tiba Yixing melepas pelukannya dan memegang pundak Minseok sambil menawari traktirannya. _Huzel chocolate_ Minseok berbinar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Yixing mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Minseok sangat bersemangat untuk yang satu ini. Selain menari dan _taekwondo _tentu saja. Jadi dia menarik lengan Yixing dengan sedikit terburu-buru, membawanya ke satu toko topi yang sering ia kunjungi. Di belakangnya, yang di seret oleh Minseok, Yixing, terkekeh kecil.

"Tenang _hyung_, _beanie_ tidak akan habis secepat itu," Yixing bergurau. Tapi Minseok tetap menariknya tidak sabaran bahkan sampai masuk toko pun dia masih menarik Yixing.

"Nah, pilihlah sesukamu~," Yixing merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah Minseok boleh membeli semua _beanie_ yang ada di toko itu. Tapi Minseok tidak setega itu untuk menghabiskan uang Yixing hanya untuk membeli _beanie_ kesukaannya. Jadi dia memilih yang paling bagus walau hanya satu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Terimakasih, Yixing-_ah_!" Minseok membungkuk lalu memakai _beanie_ yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Yixing. Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan keluar sambil berbicara tanpa memandang fokus ke depan. Tepat saat Minseok akan menyentuh _handle_ pintu toko, seseorang juga membuka pintu itu dan–

–BRAK.

Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Minseok dan orang itu meringis.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Yixing dengan khawatir. Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih tetap meringis merasakan pantatnya membentur lantai marmer toko dengan sedikit keras. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang tidak sengaja tertabrak dengan Minseok tadi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, tidak apa-apa?" Yixing hendak menyentuh lengan orang itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi orang itu menolak.

"_Yeah_, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Ujar orang itu.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?"_

"_Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa, Minseokkie_."

_Suara itu..._

"_Kau seharusnya tidak senekad itu, Luhan."_

"_Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa, Minseokkie!"_

_Benarkah…?_

Minseok menatap orang yang masih terduduk berhadapan dengannya. _Huzel chocolate_ Minseok bergetar.

_Mata _frost ice itu_. Rahang itu. Hidung itu. Wajah itu..._

_._

_._

_._

_Lu-luhan?_

–––**TO BE CONTINUED !**–––

**Note! Review more than 20+ (I hope) I'll update soon as I can! kekekeke~**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Covered By A Thin Wall**

Chapter **Two**

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?"_

"_Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa, Minseokkie_."

_Suara itu..._

"_Kau seharusnya tidak senekad itu, Luhan."_

"_Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa, Minseokkie!"_

_Benarkah…?_

Minseok menatap orang yang masih terduduk berhadapan dengannya. _Huzel chocolate_ Minseok bergetar.

_Mata _frost ice itu_. Rahang itu. Hidung itu. Wajah itu..._

_._

_._

_._

_Lu-luhan?_

.

.

.

.

_Hari ini tepat 2 tahun setelah kejadian malam itu. Minseok tidak pernah menduga akan seperti ini jika berawal dari ia mendapatkan nilai yang juga memuaskan dari prof. Im. Tidak pernah._

Yixing kembali beralih kepada Minseok. Ia memegang lengan pemuda itu bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Minseok juga tidak banyak protes saat Yixing menarik lengannya untuk berdiri. Orang di depannya juga mulai bangkit. Ia sedikit membersihkan celananya yang tertimpa tubuhnya tadi.

"Maafkan kami," ujar Yixing dengan sedikit membungkuk– minus Minseok. Orang itu mengangguk dengan sedikit tersenyum. Lalu mereka berlalu tanpa saling melihat kembali. _Huzel chocolate_ itu makin bergetar.

_Luhan tidak melihatku lagi_.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara present's ||

-o0o-

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yixing berucap khawatir. Pemuda itu mendudukkan Minseok pada ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Minseok tidak berkata apapun sejak ia terjatuh tadi. Dan itu membuat Yixing khawatir.

"Minumlah," Yixing mengambil satu botol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Minseok. Tapi Minseok tidak meresepon. _Huzel chocolate_-nya masih bergetar. Di sana terpancar cahaya _tidak percaya_.

Setelah 2 tahun ia tidak melihat Luhan. Setelah 2 tahun ia bisa memenangkan kalimatnya. Setelah 2 tahun itu semua hancur begitu saja karena... karena...

_Luhan muncul kembali di hadapannya_...

"_Hyung_! Berbicaralah!" Yixing mengguncang pundak Minseok. _Apa hanya karena kemunculan Luhan ini semua harus berakhir?_ Tidak!

"Aku... tidak apa-apa... Yixing-ah," ujar Minseok lamban dan pelan. Tiba-tiba ia tertunduk. Makin dalam. Makin dalam. Makin dalam dan makin dalam seperti rasa tidak percayanya.

"Kau perlu istirahat, _hyung_." Yixing menatap Minseok khawatir. _Minseok-_hyung_ tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ada apa dengan dia?_ Yixing membatin.

Tentu saja Yixing khawatir, dia tidak tahu jika Minseok seperti ini karena orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi adalah... adalah... mantan... kekasih gelapnya... yang hingga saat ini Minseok rutuki karena... karena... Minseok masih tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'aku sudah tidak mencintainya' pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, Yixing-ah. Aku... hanya butuh waktu sendiri..." Minseok berucap pelan dengan kepala tetap tertunduk. Yixing hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan Minseok. Jadi pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu apartemen mereka dan meraih _handle_ pintu untuk membukanya.

Tapi sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup, "Aku akan membelikanmu ramen, _hyung_. Tidak apa, kan?" kepala Yixing menengok ke dalam, sekedar menawari Minseok. Tapi Minseok tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Yixing mengela napas. Pintu pun tertutup kembali dan Yixing sudah menghilang di luar sana.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara present's ||

-o0o-

Pemuda dengan pakaian santai itu keluar dari toko topi tempat Minseok dan Yixing berbelanja _beanie_ tadi. Tapi ia keluar bersama seseorang yang menggenakan pakaian formal dari toko tersebut.

'Wu Kris'.

Jika kau baca lebih teliti lagi, maka di bawah _name tag_ 'Wu Kris' akan ada tulisan '_Manager Staff_'.

Tunggu–! Pemuda itu keluar dengan _manager _toko itu? Untuk apa?

"Kris! Kau membawa kunci lemari es lagi!" gerutu pemuda itu. Kris hanya memutar bola mata dan mendengus.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan lagi persediaan makanan bulanan kita, Luhan-_ge_." Ujarnya enteng. Pemuda itu– Luhan –koreksi– Wu Luhan, menggerutu lagi. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah kedai makanan dengan berbicara banyak hal– terutama tentang pekerjaan Luhan.

"Kau tahu Kris, ternyata Kyungsoo itu polos sekali! Aku sampai tidak tega mempermainkannya."

Jitak.

Kris menjitak kepala Luhan dengan tatapan_ anak ini gila_. Sedangkan Luhan meringis sebentar.

"Aish, kenapa kau menjitakku? Tsk!" Luhan mendecak dan membenarkan tananan rambutnya. _Untung rambutku tidak apa-apa tadi_, pikirnya. Lalu pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi, kejadian di mana dia dan seseorang tanpa sengaja bertabrakkan. Ia sempat melirik mata coklat _huzel_ orang itu sebelum berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda. Mata coklat _huzel_ itu seperti kosong ketika memandangnya.

"Hei Lu-_ge_," Kris menyikut pinggang Luhan. Menatapnya bingung ketika Luhan tidak menghiraukan sahutannya. Jadi Kris menyikut sedikit lebih keras dan membuat Luhan meringis dan bergumam _sialan_.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Kris. Kakinya sudah berbelok masuk ke sebuah kedai langganan mereka. Luhan mendengus tidak menanggapi. Hanya membuntut Kris di belakang tubuh tegap tingginya.

Ketika Kris hendak berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk memesan makanan, Luhan menarik ujung bajunya, "Aku pesan ramen hari ini, tiba-tiba nafsu makanku hilang." Kris mengangguk walau ada rasa penasaran di kepalanya.

Kaki panjangnya berhenti di belakang seseorang berambut kuning nyentrik. Postur tubuh orang itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan di tubuhnya masih tersampir tas selempangannya. Dengan kaos hitam polos yang di lapisi hem berbentuk kotak-kotak berwarna putih dan merah, orang itu tidak mengancingkan dua kancing teratasnya. _Kebiasaan ini..._

"Lay?" sapa Kris dengan ragu. Orang di depannya– yang memang Lay atau Yixing, membalikkan badannya. Senyumnya merekah karena itu adalah Kris.

"Ah, ternyata itu benar kau!" Kris berseru dan memukul lengan Yixing pelan. Sepelan mungkin.

"Tsk, memang kau pikir aku siapa?" Yixing berkacak pinggang. Mereka masih harus menunggu tiga– empat untuk Kris– agar dapat memesan. Kris celingak-celinguk mengitari ruang kedai itu dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan –sedikit– kesal Yixing.

"Di mana Minseok-_ge_?" tanyanya ketika dia tidak menemukan sosok yang di carinya– Minseok di seluruh penjuru kedai. Yixing menurunkan kacak pinggangnya dan kembali menghadap depan.

"Dia sedang dilanda bingung di apartemen," jawab Yixing enteng. Kris mendelik dan satu orang paling depan sudah selesai memesan. Mereka pun maju beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Baru kali ini aku menemukan Minseok-_hyung_ seperti itu." gumam Yixing pelan, tapi Kris dapat mendengarnya. Pemuda jangkung itu mengernyit.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dari pagi hingga siang ini–minus beberapa jam menit lalu, ia tidak apa-apa. Kami juga sempat ke tokomu, aku mentraktirnya _beanie_ karena kami mendapat nilai A plus di kelas prof. Im." Yixing mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi jam-jam terakhir yang di lakukannya dengan Minseok. Kris masih setia menunggunya berbicara lebih lanjut.

_Uhm... uhm.. apa lagi ya?_ pikir Yixing.

"Kurasa hanya itu saja, Kris," ujar Yixing. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Nanti akan kutanyakan padanya ada apa. Tenang saja, _putri impian_-mu akan selamat di tangan _Unicorn_ ini, hahaha." Ia menggoda Kris begitu melihat raut wajah Kris yang tidak mengenakkan lalu terkekeh.

Kris menyukai Minseok? Itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Kris mulai menyukai pemuda dengan pipi gembul itu sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia dan Yixing menjadi langganannya. Entah sihir apa yang Minseok gunakan setiap hari hingga dapat memikat pemuda jangkung yang lebih sering di cap sebagai _cold man_ ini. Membuatnya tergila-gila dengan cengiran khas Minseok. Tergila-gila dengan tawa Minseok yang– akh! Kris bahkan gila sendiri mendeskripsikan tawa Minseok yang– uh! Sudahlah, susah dijelaskan untuk yang satu itu!

"Huh, seperti kau tidak saja." Kris mendengus mengejek. Telinga Yixing memerah.

"Karena memang aku tidak!" elaknya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris.

Asal kau tahu saja, walaupun ia selalu mengelak jika di katakan _gay_ dan sejenisnya. Tapi ketika Minseok ada di dekatnya, Yixing bingung dirinya benar-benar _straight_ atau tidak. Makanya kadang setiap malam, pemuda berlesung pipi itu merutuki apartemennya yang hanya menyediakan King Size. Membuatnya harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Minseok. _Yeah _walaupun berbeda posisi dan tempat.

Baiklah, kembali ke tempat Kris dan Yixing mengobrol.

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Kris. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika 2 dua orang di depan sudah selesai memesan. Yixing tidak menghiraukannya karena ia sedang sibuk memesan. Kris dengan jahil mengintip apa yang di pesan Yixing dari atas kepala pemuda itu yang sedang menunduk.

DAKK!

"Aww!" Kris dan Yixing sama-sama meringis. Kris memegang dagunya dan Yixing memegang kepalanya.

"Dasar naga sialan!" rutuk Yixing kesal. Sang pelayan ikut meringis membayangkan dia salah satu dari keduanya. _Pasti sakit_, batinnya.

"Uh! Aku pesan ini dua porsi, tolong di bawa pulang," Yixing dengan masih meringis menunjuk gambar ramen dan teh hijau. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan catatannya setelah ia selesai menulis pesanan Yixing pada koki yang bekerja di dapur.

"Minta maaf!" Yixing bertitah layaknya dia raja. Tapi Kris menurut, jadi dia meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf, sialan." Kris meminta maaf dengan tidak ikhlas. Yixing pun menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Sialan, jangan panggil aku sialan, sialan." Ujarnya geram, membiarkan Kris meringis kembali. Mendengus sebal, pemuda berlesung pipi itu melipat tangan ke depan.

Sedangkan dari sudut Luhan duduk. Dia hanya diam di tempatnya sembari memandang teliti Yixing. Pikirannya menebak-nebak apa hubungan Yixing dengan Kris atau– apa dia pernah bertemu dengan Yixing? Pikirannya melayang lagi ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Beberapa jam yang langsung menitik beratkan kecelakaan kecil di toko Kris tadi.

Luhan mengernyit. Lalu kenapa hanya ada orang itu? Kemana perginya orang yang tadi tidak sengaja ia tabrak? Pikirannya berkelut. Antara memikirkan kenapa dan ada apa. Tapi tidak mungkin kan Luhan menabraknya sampai-sampai orang itu tidak bisa berjalan? Akh! Yang benar saja? Jatuh mereka kan tidak sampai sekeras itu.

"Hei Lu-_ge_!" Luhan tersentak. Matanya menatap pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung yan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dengan tatapan _sialan_. Tapi Kris tidak peduli dengan tatapan Luhan yang seperti itu dan lebih memilih duduk dan menaruh nampan yang berisi satu mangkuk ramen, satu _hotplate_ _steak_ dan dua kaleng _soft-drink_. Luhan yang melihat makanan di depannya langsung mencomot mangkuk ramen dan satu _soft-drink_ miliknya. Begitu pula dengan Kris, ia mencomot _hotplate_ dan _soft-drink _dari nampan yang ia bawa. Mereka makan dalam diam.

"Kau tahu Jongdae?" Kris membuka suara. Menghancurkan dinding 'diam' diantara mereka. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengernyit bingung. Jongdae? Tentu saja dia tahu! Dia kan salah satu pegawai paling 'lucu' yang bekerja di tempatnya– Luhan membuka toko baju dan aksesoris, FYI.

"Ya aku tahu, memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan sembari melanjutkan makannya, ia tidak terlalu penasaran, sebenarnya. Tapi kalimat-kalimat Kris selanjutnya membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas dan mulai berpikir bahwa Kris adalah malaikat keberuntungan– karena ia bercerita di saat rasa ingin tahunya tumbuh –tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya –gengsi, kata hatinya.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara present's ||

-o0o-

–––**TO BE CONTINUED!**–––

**Note! Hahaha~ rara update kecepetan ya? ah, maaf ya cuma segini, otak rara lagi kena WB. Maafkan! '/\'**

**Well, I'll update soon again when reviews can more than chappie 1 xD kekeke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Covered By A Thin Wall**

Chapter **Three**

.

.

.

.

Deru mobil yang berlalu-lalang di daerah Geungjeong-_gu_ sama sekali tidak terlihat mengganggunya untuk tetap bergeming dari duduknya, memandang ke arah kumpulan manusia-manusia yang terlihat seperti semut dari balkon apartemennya. Minseok menghembuskan napasnya dengan sangat jenuh.

Rambutnya sedikit berantakan merasakan angin berhembus menerpa dirinya. Andai saja Minseok adalah sebuah nama angin. Ia ingin terbang kemanapun tanpa perduli menerjang siapa. Andai saja Minseok adalah sebuah nama langit. Ia ingin melihat bumi dengan pandangan yang luas, seperti dari bawah sini, agar ia bisa memilih tempat yang tidak ada _Luhannya_. Andai saja Minseok adalah sebuah nama awan. Ia ingin berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan seakan tanpa beban, padahal awan berjalan dengan kecepatan 1000 mil/jam, atau lebih, dengan membawa bulir-bulir air yang berton-ton beratnya.

Minseok mulai berandai-andai. Hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan sejak kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Minseok dulu berharap jadi _superhero_, yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup orang lain dan menjadi ramah dan masuk televisi, seperti _superhero_ tontonannya, Superman. Dengan tubuh berotot dan kekar, terbang menggunakan topeng, dan melesat ke sebuah tempat yang tak terkenali. Yah, pasti menyenangkan 'kan?

Tapi itu semua menjadi omong kosong baginya ketika ia malah ditertawakan oleh cinta pertamanya. Saat itu gadis yang ditaksirnya sedang kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, Minseok dengan senang hati membantu cinta pertamanya itu mengerjakan tugas, bahkan sampai-sampai yang punya tugas tertidur, Minseok tetap terjaga untuk mengerjakannya. Keesokan harinya, yang punya tugas menemukan tugasnya sudah rapi terselesaikan di atas meja belajarnya. Tanpa Minseok di sana. Seminggu setelah itu, Minseok bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai _pembantu_ gadis itu. Dan dua hari setelahnya, si gadis malah menerima cinta dari pria lain dan mengatakan pada Minseok bahwa Minseok adalah kutu buku yang polos sekali.

Oh, kenapa Minseok malah mundur jauh ke masa sekolahnya?

Mata _huzel chocolate_nya memandang awan-awan putih tebal yang bertebaran di langit biru di atas sana. Dari bawah sini, Minseok bisa melihat betapa besarnya kerajaan langit biru, yang selalu dan akan membuat langit berwarna biru di musim apapun, yang akan selalu berkuasa di bumi dengan lapisan atmosfirnya yang luas. Kadang Minseok iri dengan para bidadari dan peri yang _katanya_ mempunyai rumah di langit. Pernah dia berharap mati dan merubah sosoknya menjadi malaikat, yang tidak terlihat tapi ada. Dia tertawa kecil, menertawai harapan omong kosongnya yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan terjadi. Dunia memang kadang kejam, _dude_.

"_Hyung_?" Minseok sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seonggok tangan menepuk pundak kanannya, segera saja ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Yixing berdiri dengan membawa bungkusan ramen beserta minumnya. Minseok sedikit bernapas lega. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Yixing. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya dengan cengar-cengir tidak berdosa.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Yixing sembari menyamakan posisinya duduk di samping kursi Minseok. Ia meletakan bungkusan ramen dan minumannya di meja yang membatasi dua kursi itu. Minseok tersenyum kecil dan mulai berbicara dengan normal.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnnya sambil mencuri-curi lirik ke bungkusan yang dibawa Yixing. Yixing ikut melirik bungkusan itu.

"Itu milikmu, _hyung_." Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum geli memandang Minseok yang perutnya tiba-tiba turut menyahut dari bawah sana. Pipi Minseok bersemu malu. Astaga, ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Akh! Minseok ingat kalau tadi pagi ia tidak makan apapun kecuali sebungkus roti yang ia beli di perjalanan mereka ke toko topi tadi juga satu gelas air putih yang di teguknya saat di kampus. Minseok dengan ragu dan malu mulai menggapai bungkusan yang ada di atas meja. Ia sedikit tergoda dengan aroma teh hijau yang menguar dari dalam bungkusan itu.

"Kau tambahkan apa di dalam sini?" tanya Minseok curiga. Pasalnya, aroma yang tadi dihirupnya sama persis dengan aroma teh yang dulu sering ia buat dengan Luhan. Orz, Minseok seakan kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu saat-saat ia masih dengan Luhan karena aroma ini. Apalagi Yixing belum menjawab pertanyaannya –anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar tidak jelas.

"_Acorns_. Apa aromanya enak?" Yixing berseru dengan semangat. Minseok mendecak sembari menatap aneh dan, _yeah_, ragu ke arah bungkusan itu. Dugaannya benar tentang aroma ini. _Acorns_, atau yang lebih sering di sebut biji Ek yang hanya tumbuh beberapa kali di musim dingin dan musim semi. Minseok sedikit beruntung karena Luhan adalah anak orang kaya di Korea, hingga mereka masih bisa membeli biji Ek itu tanpa memikirkan biayanya. Karena semua itu urusan sekretaris keluarga Lu, dan Luhan hanya tinggal meminta. Dan, _shit_! Minseok memaki. Siapa penjual yang sangat –kaya– baik hati mau mempergunakan _Acorns_ sebagai aroma tambahan pada tehnya?!

"Mmhh–," Minseok menggumam pelan. Pemuda itu mencoba meredakan rasa tidak enak yang terletak di bagian dada kirinya. Ia kira tidak akan ada penjual yang berani memakai _Acorns_ sebagai tambahan aroma, dan perkiraannya salah! Salah besar!

"_Wae_?" tanya Yixing sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Minseok. Akh, Minseok lupa kalau Yixing belum tahu tentang masalahnya dulu. Pemuda dengan _grins_ khas yang sering ia pamerkan ketika _mood_-nya baik itu sedikit membentuk kurva. Tidak enak juga memperlihatkan tingkahnya yang seperti ini pada Yixing.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Minseok kaku. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Yixing menepuk pundaknya sembari tersenyum dan berkata,

"Cepatlah makan, setelah itu _hyung_ harus beristirahat. Besok adalah hari pertama kita sebagai mahasiswa semester 7, jangan lupakan itu, _hyung_!"

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka dua dengan jarum pendek menunjuk angka empat ketika Luhan dan Kris keluar dari kedai langganan mereka. Kris dengan wajah kenyangnya, dan Luhan dengan wajah 'sok' berpikirnya. Tangan yang diletakkan di tengkuknya, dan berjalan menatap awan. Tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang meliriknya –karena tampan, _okay_– karena gaya berjalannya yang _cool._ Kris saja yang bernotabe saudaranya itu malah menatapnya aneh.

Luhan termenung, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Ia memikirkan kembali cerita Kris di kedai tadi. Tentang Kim Jongdae yang memiliki kakak laki-laki bermuka bulat dengan bibir kecil yang menggemaskan, serta mata yang sama menggemaskannya –ia tidak tahu kenapa Kris juga menceritakan bagian itu–. Dan nama kakak-kakak laki-laki Kim Jongdae itu bernama Kim Minseok. Kata Kris, Minseok itu punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mata huzel cokelat hangatnya. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba tersenyum adalah, yang ia pikirkan hanya pemuda yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Itu saja? Yap, itu saja bahkan dapat membuat seorang Wu Luhan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Kris makin menatap aneh Luhan ketika pemuda itu malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan _gege_-nya yang ini. Haruskah Kris membawa Luhan ke seorang psikolog atau langsung ke rumah sakit jiwa yang dekat dengan rumah _elite_ mereka? Sepertinya jangan, kalau benar-benar terjadi dengan Kris membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit jiwa, yakinlah Kris jadi korban betapa _psycho_-nya Luhan jika marah besar.

"_Ge_, kau perlu dokter," ucapan Kris disambut dengan lirikan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Luhan. Anak dengan rambut depan di tata keatas itu mendengus dan kembali tersenyum aneh. Dengan semangat dan, orz, aneh ia berkata,

"Jika dokter yang kau maksud adalah _Minseok_ yang kau ceritakan itu aku ingin, _sangat ingin_." Luhan berangan-angan sambil tetap ber-_creepy smile_ di jalanan luas Seoul. Kris membulat tidak sempurna dengan mulut menganga.

"Ya! _Mwoya?_ Minseok bukan dokter, kau tahu! Dia anak fakultas sejarah, bodoh! Bukan anak fakultas kedokteran!"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu, bawa saja aku kepadanya, dan akan kubuat dia jadi dokter. Hahaha!"

Kris merasa ingin mencekik Luhan saat itu juga. Sepertinya _gege_-nya yang satu ini juga –akan– tergila-gila dengan Minseok. Pemuda jangkung itu merutuki kebodohannya karena bisa-bisanya mulutnya bercerita tanpa kendali kepada Luhan tadi.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

–––**TO BE CONTINUED!**–––

**Note! rara ucapkan kata maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk chapter yang pendek sangat ini T^T perbedaan penulisan kata-kata juga mulai tidak teratur. Sekali lagi maafkan rara ya, **_**readers**_**-**_**deul**_**, ini semampunya beneran T^T**

**Oh, jika ada yang bertanya silahkan di kolom review saja, rara bakal membalasnya dengan pm ke kalian, okay? Xoxo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Covered By A Thin Wall**

Chapter **Four**

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Minseok seakan sudah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak 'Luhan' di toko topi langganannya. Tentu saja Minseok lupa. Hari ini Minseok bangun kesiangan di hari pertamanya memasuki semester 7. Anak berpipi sedikit tembam itu kelimbungan bersiap diri. Apalagi Yixing turut merecokinya karena Yixing lupa meletakan satu angket milik mereka berdua. Ini kali pertama apartemennya dengan Yixing seramai ini.

"Kau taruh dari mana semalam?!" teriak Minseok frustasi. Tangannya mengacak-acak meja buku mereka dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali melirik jam tangan hitam yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Minseok berjongkok untuk melihat di bagian bawah meja buku, mengacak-acak lagi isinya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu.

"_Hyung_!" Yixing berteriak dari luar kamar, membuat Minseok berhenti dari kegiatan mengacak-acaknya. Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu berjalan ke depan dengan tergesa. Minseok berpikir jika Yixing sudah menemukan salah satu angket milik mereka.

Tapi yang Minseok dapat hanyalah seseorang yang berdiri di daun pintu apartemennya sambil tersenyum. Mata bulatnya sedikit membentuk sabit dengan mulutnya yang terus menarik kurva. Minseok menganga tidak percaya. Itu Kyungsoo!

"Hai, _hyung_," sapa Kyungsoo ramah sambil tetap memamerkan senyumnya. Tangannya sedikit melambai ke arah Minseok dengan pelan, bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau ia datang lagi untuk bertemu Minseok. Tapi melihat Minseok menyambutnya dengan senyuman aneh khasnya, membuat Kyungsoo sadar –dia selalu butuh Minseok sebagai kawan bercerita.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

"Jadi kau pindah ke daerah Gangnam sekarang?" tanya Minseok sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan teh hijau sisa kemarin yang masih ada. Yixing duduk di _single sofa_ yang ada di sebelah kanan _sofa_ panjang. Dan Kyungsoo duduk di _sofa_ panjang bersama Minseok. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau, _hyung_? Kenapa pindah kemari? Ada apa dengan rumah mu dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Minseok duduk di sebelahnya setelah meletakkan nampan tadi di meja dan tertawa sumbang. Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Haha, tidak. Ku kira rumahku terlalu jauh untuk ku tempuh ke kampus, jadi aku pindah kemari," jelasnya dengan sedikit bergurau. Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya. Ia menatap Minseok dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk teh tadi, bermaksud mengambilnya. Minseok mengangguk memperbolehkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kau apakan makhluk angkasa luar itu?" gelak Minseok. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak mendengar Minseok menyebut-nyebut makhluk yang membuatnya menderita selama hampir satu tahun lebih dengan sebutan aneh. Ia segera menjauhkan tehnya dan mengelap beberapa air yang menempel di pipi juga daerah dekat bibir.

"Ia di seret paksa pindah oleh pacarnya yang bernama Park –gila– Chanyeol," candanya dan tertawa, Minseok juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minseok, penasaran.

"Begini, kau tahu, _hyung_? Pacarnya itu tinggi sekali dengan gigi yang selalu ia pamerkan. Benar _sih_, giginya putih dan rapi, tapi ya Tuhan, ia juga tidak perlu memamerkannya segala 'kan? Nah, tepat saat ulang tahun makhluk angkasa luar itu –Baekhyun– tahun lalu, si Chanyeol itu mendepak seenaknya Baekhyun untuk pindah ke apartemennya yang –katanya lebih mewah dari apartemenku dengan Baekhyun. Waktu si Chanyeol mengatakan itu di depanku, aku hanya memutar mata tidak peduli. Oh, perkembangan yang bagus 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya, mengundang gelak tawa Minseok hingga menampilkan segeretan giginya yang seperti hamster imut yang sedang memakan biji bunga matahari.

Yixing yang sedari tadi diam melirik Minseok dari ekor matanya, lalu ikut tersenyum melihat Minseok tertawa seperti itu.

"Ya ya, kau berkembang. Itu bagus," komentar Minseok setelah ia bisa sedikit meredakan tawanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya, _hyung_," panggil Kyungsoo, sesaat setelah ia mulai berpikir tentang seseorang yang pernah ia temui ketika di rumah Minseok dulu.

"Ya?" sahut Minseok, berfokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Kemana Luhan?"

_DOENG~_

Minseok membeku seketika.

"Semalam sebelum kau pindah rumah, aku melihatnya berjalan ke rumahmu. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

_KREK. KREK._

Minseok merasa ingin melakban mulut Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba aura tubuhnya berubah menjadi pundung bercampur dungu. _Harus jawab apa aku_, batinnya merana.

"Luhan–– dia–– dia––," Minseok berbicara tersendat-sendat. Tidak tahu harus memulai kebohongannya dari mana. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Dia kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

Baru saja Minseok ingin melancarkan kalimat kebohongannya, dering telepon apartemen mereka berbunyi. Mengagetkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo, Minseok menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku yang akan mengangkatnya. Kyung-ah, tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" Minseok buru-buru menyela ketika Yixing hendak berdiri. _Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kau tahu?_ Dengan tergesa Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat telepon apartemennya berada dan mengangkat gagang telepon dan meletakkannya di telinga kanannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa Minseok.

"..."

Minseok mengernyit.

"..."

Minseok menghembuskan napas lega.

"..."

Minseok tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti, profesor. Ya, terima kasih dan selamat pagi, profesor." Minseok meletakkan gagang telepon kelewat senang. Angket mereka yang tadi hilang ternyata masih ada di tangan Prof. Jo. Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu, kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Angket kita selamat, Yixing!" seru Minseok dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara. Yixing, yang merasa namanya dan barang yang mereka cari disebut-sebut, melonjakkan badannya.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu, _hyung_?" tanya Yixing, tidak percaya sekaligus _excited_. Tapi pemuda dengan lesung pipi itu melengkungkan ujung-ujung bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah kurva kecil. Minseok menyipitkan matanya karena tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Prof. Jo yang mengatakannya. Ah~ senangnya," ucap Minseok dengan fantasi yang mengada-ada. Yixing menghembuskan napasnya dan bergumam, _syukurlah tidak jadi hilang_.

"Ehm _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menginstrupsi. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Soal Luhan? Bagaimana dia?"

_KREK. KREK._

Minseok kembali membeku dengan efek hitam-putih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Uh–– bisa tidak–– jangan membahas soal–– _Luhan_–– terlebih dahulu?" saran Minseok, dengan kalimat yang tersendat-sendat dan tersenyum paksa. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebelum mengangguk menuruti saran Minseok.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar? Aku dan Minseok-_hyung_ tidak jadi kuliah karena terlalu siang. Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" tawar Yixing, dengan senyum menawan kebanggaannya. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, kalau Minseok _sih_ buru-buru mengangguk setuju. _Daripada direcokin dengan Luhan terus_, batinnya.

"Baiklah. Lagipula, jadwal kuliahku juga nanti sore." Kata Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. Minseok tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_!" seru Minseok senang.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Taman bermain itu penuh sesak oleh banyak pengunjung. Wajar saja, ini sudah hampir pukul tiga sore. Saatnya matahari berjalan menutup sinarnya. Banyak anak-anak yang berjalan bersama keluarga, pemuda dengan kekasihnya.

Terhitung sudah lebih dari enam jam Minseok, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo berada di sana. Entah untuk menaiki satu-satu permainan di sana, atau hanya menjelajahi beberapa kedai makanan. Mereka melakukan itu semua. Di mulai dari permainan anak-anak hingga dewasa. Mereka melakukannya seperti tidak pernah bermain sama sekali.

"_Hyung_, kau ingin pulang?" tanya Yixing, setelah turun dari permainan yang apa namanya ia lupa. Minseok berkacak pinggang sambil menunduk. Mulutnya megap-megap mencari udara, tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo yang malah terkapar duduk di bawah.

"Permainan terakhir. Setelah itu kita pulang, bagaimana?" tawar Minseok. Telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah gedung tua yang mempunyai papan tulisan '_Haunted House_' besar di tiang yang sengaja di dirikan di depan gedung tua itu. Kyungsoo dan Yixing meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. Takut.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudah memasukinya tadi, _hyung_," ujar Yixing, berusaha mengeles dari ajakan Minseok.

"_Hyung_, kita sudah menaiki semua permainan di sini, bahkan perahu yang melaju dengan cepat itu sudah kita naiki lebih dari 3 kali," sela Kyungsoo ketika Minseok akan angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin muntah," kata Yixing dan berlalu ke kamar mandi di taman bermain itu. Minseok menatap punggung Yixing hingga menghilang di balik pintu toilet, lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, Kyung." Minseok menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Keterlaluan. Kira-kira begitulah batin Kyungsoo dan Yixing saat Minseok bisa-bisanya menyeret mereka ke café yang letaknya di luar taman bermain itu. _Perut Minseok_-hyung_ mulai elastis atau bagaimana? Kuat sekali untuk makan begitu banyaknya,_ batin mereka berdua.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, oke?" Minseok memerintah setelah ia menyeret Kyungsoo dan Yixing tepat di sebelah pintu masuk di café itu. Kedua anak yang hampir sepadan umurnya itu hanya mengangguk menurut pada Minseok.

"Bagus," komentarnya. Ia berlalu masuk setelah menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dan Yixing, yang mendapat protes dari kedua empunya. Di dalam sana, Minseok mulai berjalan ke arah meja kasir yang pelayannya sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas yang baru di cuci.

"Permisi?" Minseok menyapa, pelayan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok lalu tersenyum menyambut tamunya.

"Iya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Apa di sini menyediakan _Acorns_ sebagai tambahan aroma?" tanya Minseok, tangannya bermain gelisah di bawah sana. Pelayan itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kami tidak bisa menyuplai persediaan untuk yang itu karena harganya yang mahal, memang ada apa, tuan?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan pelayan itu membuat Minseok termenung dan kembali berpikir dua kali. Sedari tadi ia menjelajahi kedai makanan di dalam taman bermain tersebut hanya untuk menanyakan apa ada kedai atau café yang menjajakan _Acorns_ sebagai penambah aroma. Dan sebagian jawaban penjual itu adalah ––_mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di café yang ada di luar area taman bermain ini. Café besar yang pastinya memiliki banyak uang untuk cukup menyuplai _Acorns_ yang harganya mahal itu_––.

"Tuan?" pelayan itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya, terima kasih," Minseok sedikit membungkuk dan cepat-cepat berlalu dari café itu tanpa memesan apapun. Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang menunggu di luar dibuat kaget oleh Minseok yang buru-buru jalannya.

"_Hyung_! Ada apa?" teriak Yixing. Minseok tidak menghiraukannya, malah kakinya berjalan makin cepat dan cepat dan berubah menjadi berlari. Berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"_Hyung_!" seru Kyungsoo dan Yixing bersamaan saat Minseok dengan cepatnya berbelok arah di persimpangan. Kedua anak itu menyerah mengikuti Minseok.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Minseok tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu kesal. Kesal yang ia sembunyikan saat Kyungsoo bertanya kembali soal Luhan. Hingga ia harus berkutat dengan otaknya yang enggan mengingat soal Luhan, percuma memaksa jika otak dan hati tidak sinkron.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ayunan di sebuah taman terbuka yang sudah sepi. Hari makin sore, langit pun berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan. Tapi Minseok masih di sana selama satu jam terakhir, ponselnya yang kurang lebih selama seperempat jam lalu berbunyi tak dihiraukannya. Ia terlalu dalam memikirkan ini semua.

Minseok pernah bilang kalau ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak, ia memang tidak pernah mengeluh. Banyak-banyak ia yang menjadi tempat keluhan teman-temannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Pernah sekali temannya yang baru selesai bercerita, menawarinya untuk bercerita balik. Saat itu ia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak punya masalah untuk diceritakan. Tapi temannya itu malah berujar, _itu tidak mungkin. Setiap manusia pasti punya masalah, walau sekecil apapun itu_.

Minseok termenung. Memang Minseok memiliki masalah, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah masalahnya sangat besar atau malah sangat kecil. Apakah menjadi mantan seorang kekasih gelap dan masih mencintainya adalah masalah? Apakah bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasih gelapnya adalah masalah? Apakah mengeluh dengan dirinya sendiri adalah masalah? Ia tidak tahu. Dan Minseok berharap tidak pernah tahu.

Anak dengan _jersey_ itu menundukkan kepalanya. _Ada apa denganku ini? Luhan tidak mungkin ada di sini. Dia pasti lebih memilih untuk kembali ke Negara ibunya, China._

_Tapi_––_ tapi_––_ aku tidak mungkin salah melihat, pawakan itu... struktur wajah itu... _frost ice_ di keda matanya itu... itu semua adalah milik Luhan... aku tidak mungkin salah, aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya..._

"Permisi?"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya yang sedikit bergoyang-goyang karena ayunan yang di dudukinya ia goyangkan pelan-pelan. Membuyarkan renungan Minseok yang sedang melandanya. Pekikkan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas sana membuat melodi tersendiri bagi Minseok, anak itu menolehkan kepalanya dan...

_Seseorang yang ia takutkan ada di depannya_.

"Kau?!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

–––**TO BE CONTINUED!**–––

_**Tebak! Siapa yang dijumpain Minseok di taman itu? HA to the HA! /digampar/**_


End file.
